Roc (Creature)
A Roc (also spelled "rok", "rock", "rac", and, occasionally "roq", dunni "ᚱᚫᚳ") is a large, territorial bird of prey, best known for its massive size and vicious territorial behavior. Rocs use their large size, swift speed, and razor-sharp giant beaks and talons to hunt, and are feared by travelers. Rocs maintain home territories in highlands and mountains that can be as large as 150 square miles. They build large nests in high places (mainly cliffs but occasionally large trees, rocks, ruins, and even castles occasionally), which they may maintain and occupy for decades at a time. Females lay a clutch of up to four white football-sized eggs once a year, which they will protect at any costs. The incubation period is approximately twelve weeks, after which the baby rocs ("chicks") emerge. It is around hatching time that mother rocs are most dangerous. Out of a clutch of four eggs, two chicks are likely to survive to adulthood. Rival males are driven off the flock's territory by the alpha male, while females may be killed or added to the alpha's harem. The Roc is fairly ubiquitous in the inner quarter across all continents. Anecdotal evidence suggests that rocs may also live on the icy cliffs of the Homweal, though this is not yet confirmed. Etymology "Roc" is derived from the Old Dunni "ᚱᚩᚳ" "(rok)", which in turn comes from the Druggish "ruk". The meaning of the word has remained the same. Description The roc is an extremely large raptor with broad wings, ranging from 24 to 36 feet across, with some individuals reaching up to 45 feet. It weighs from 135 to 200 pounds, though the maximum potential size for the species is a matter of some scholarly debate as diminishing returns mean that a larger roc would require exponentially larger wings to sustain flight. Typically, a perching roc will sit at around eight feet at the shoulder. The largest known specimen was the King Roc, a Magithean alpha male who weighed 330 pounds at the time of his death. The bird has feathered legs the size of a man's forearm, with large razor-sharp talons which it uses for hunting. A roc's hallux claw (the "toe claw" used for grabbing) may reach nine inches in length, and it's fearsome hooked beak may be up to a foot long. Rocs are notoriously clever, and can figure out complex puzzles, recognize faces (both roc and otherwise), communicate complex thoughts to one another, and exhibit sharp detailed memories. Rocs are social birds, with males keeping harems of up to twelve females which all communicate with each other constantly through chirps, squawks, whistles, and other such noises (see "communication" below). Sexual dimorphism Rocs show significant sexual dimorphism compared to other birds of prey. Females are larger than males, and exhibit duller plumage and a plumper body, while males are sleek and brightly colored. Males also may exhibit crests of brightly colored feathers atop their heads or above their eyes, giving them the appearance of having eyebrows. These feathers range in color from red to yellow. Males also have naturally red-tipped beaks, while females' beaks are a bright mustard yellow. Coloration Rocs range in color from tawny yellow to brown to grey or black, with some white or smoky blue individuals being known. Male rocs sport brightly colored crests or other coloration on their faces. Some have brightly colored waxes, which may be large and elaborate, even giving the appearance of horns or frills on their heads. A roc's underside is usually lighter than the back, allowing it to blend in better with the sky and avoid being spotted by prey. A roc's overall color is often dependent on their environment, as their plumage adapts overtime to better blend in with their environment. Juvenile rocs are similar to adults in coloration, although they lack the sexual dimorphism. A male roc will not start developing its colored crest and beak until around twelve years old, when the bird is considered an adult. Communication As rocs are very territorial and exhibit many social behaviors, they have developed complex communication abilities. Rocs may communicate up-close with other rocs through squawks, whistles, chirps, croaks, clucks, honks, and hisses. Over distance, when threatened, and when mating, rocs communicate with shrill screeches which may be heard for miles around. This helps the alpha roc maintain control over such large swaths of land. Flight Rocs are proficient fliers, with strong muscular wings which can keep them aloft for hours at a time. Rocs' wings can generate strong updrafts capable of lifting the bird up to a mile in the air, and they have a cruising speed of around sixty-four miles per hour. By exerting itself, a roc may reach up to two hundred and forty miles per hour (such as while fleeing or pursuing prey), and, due to their large size and weight, a roc may reach three to four hundred miles per hour while diving after prey. Rocs are popular hunting birds among large falconers, who may have races to see who can breed the fastest roc. A purebred speed roc may approach the sound barrier while diving, though no supersonic rocs have been observed. The record for fastest recorded dive by a bird of prey goes to a Lightback Roc belonging to King Gladwin III of Dunland, who dove a distance of half a mile in 7.8 seconds, showing an average speed of 461.5 miles per hour, or roughly 60% the speed of sound. Habitat Rocs have adapted to many habitats, though they prefer wide open space to the cover of forests. Rocs typically live in highlands and mountains, avoiding large cities and other populated areas. Certain rocs move with shepherds, grazing off their flocks over time. Arctic In Magithea and (reportedly) across the Homweall, rocs typically live along the cliffs on the edges of tundra and taiga, where they can hunt for animals with ease. Rumors of rocs living and hunting on the ice shelves of the Homweall at the world's edge are largely unconfirmed. According to Magithene legend, some rocs have been observed diving off the Edge into the Void to retrieve people or animals who had fallen off. Unfortunately, these rescued creatures are then eaten. Overall, the roc is fairly ubiquitous, living pretty much anywhere where there is large food to be eaten.